No Perverts Allowed
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: Perverts weren't allowed in her sleeping bag. It was off limits to any man now that she thought about it. But how in the hell did Jiraiya make it into there then?


A/N: Yay, hi everyone! Another Jiraya/Tsunade ficlet for ya! Been awhile huh? Well, i'm back and this is my newest fic! Very excited about this one, you're absolutely going to love this. I worked pretty hard on this one, because on top of this ficlet I have at least three other ones i'm working on and as well the new chapter for "I Hate To Love You". That one will be out this month as well, if there are any IHTLY readers here lol. Alrighty then, i'll get out of your hair and let you read! Happy reading!

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, hime."

Tsunade shook her head, unbelieving the entire situation. Here they were, their team resting for the night in what was supposed to be their respective tents. Sarutobi-sensei had one. Orochimaru had one and so did Jiraiya. Tsunade had her own naturally, being the only teammate without a Y chromosome.

But then here this idiot was, sneaking into her tent and waking her from her beauty rest of what little she could get, seeing as they were to leave bright and early in the morning.

_I swear. I open my legs once for him and he thinks he's obliged to get sex whenever he wants. This was a mistake._

"Jiraiya...wait."

Tsunade sighed softly while pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed. She sat up in her sleeping bag, clad in nothing but her lingerie. This way, when morning came all she had to do was slip into a new outfit so she wouldn't waste time holding down her team which was also a sexist one, seeing as they always blamed her feminine routines as being _tedious_.

"Listen to me...it's late." She lifted her head and looked at him with drowsy amber irises. "And what would make you think i'd want to have sex with you- in the middle of a mission?!"

"That's the fun of it," mused the toad sage.

She didn't know what was irking her more. Either his wandering eyes or his ambitious advances. Whichever one would land him right into the damned enemy hospital if he didn't leave her tent as soon as possible.

"Jiraiya, just leave. I have some sleep to catch up on."

The smirking Jounnin moved closer to her, taking great triumph to see her shuffle away from him which caused the sleeping bag to ease slowly off of her svelte form. Tsunade was showing him too much for his own good. Not that this was his first time seeing the bountiful valley of her breasts or the voluptuous contours of her supple body. She just hadn't intended on showing him anything a second time around.

"And I want to catch you in my arms when you've surrendered to your desires, hime."

Flushing through the night, the flustered blonde reached through the semi-darkness of her tent to shove him further away from her.

"Just go, you idiot!," she whispered loudly. "I bet you don't even have protection."

Jiraiya tossed as a condom ontop of her sleeping bag which made her the flush at her cheeks bleed twice as hard as before, her face a bright strawberry colour. He was quite fond of the colour, it went too cute with the warmth of her caramel eyes.

"Your excuses are falling short, hime..."

"...No. I'm not having sex with you- and would you stop gawking at me, you fucking pervert!," Tsunade seethed as she hastily shielded her bra-bound chest with folded arms.

"Ah, but that is where I should correct you, fair dame. I was not **gawking**. I was marveling." She growled when he moved closer to her yet again, this time crossing the line when he actually sat next to her, Tsunade immediately scooting away. "You're the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on."

Her scooting halted abruptly when he said that. Now that she thought about it, his smooth talking was what charmed her into letting the handsome pervert get into her cookie jar the first time. She actually couldn't blame him one bit for wanting to put his hand back where it didn't belong, into her jar of sugary vanilla cookies. Vanilla was his favorite.

"That may be true, but it doesn't guarantee you'll get what you pursue tonight, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya's smirk was as wide as ever when he saw her auburns furtively glance down at the prominent bulge in his pants. He knew she couldn't resist him, hell even _he_was surprised when she actually fell to his advances, which were pretty insistent may he add. He allowed the woman to get ontop of him one time and it was a time he never regretted. Who would have known that she was also a damn good dominator in bed who nearly rode him dry that night and even then she was begging for more.

"You know...it was just like this last month. We were all alone, just you and I-"

"What makes you think we're alone now? If you haven't noticed, moron, my tent isn't soundproof. Sarutobi and Orochimaru are mere feet away from my tent."

His chuckle was not the response she was looking for. Just what was up with this guy anyway?

"Excuses, excuses. It's adorable on you, doll."

Tsunade forced her eyes away in fear of falling into his trap, his enticing woos to her self character. If he said another cute love name she was going to really lose her mind. Why was he so charming? He was absolutely the most charismatic man she's ever been with and to be honest, none other could compete.

"First off, Sarutobi's an old fart. He sleeps like he's preparing for the real thing- _six feet deep_. And Orochimaru? That homo actually wears ear plugs when he sleeps- _ear plugs woman_!. A fuckin' bomb dropping wouldn't wake those two up," continued the white haired Jounnin. "And besides," he added, "...even if they were the lightest sleepers on earth, i'd still get a way to hold your legs in the air and you won't even see it coming."

Gasping, she fumed, "Jiraiya!", before angrily slapping his upper arm.

"Yup, and you'll sound just like that."

Tsunade's patience had reached it's limit, the arrogant man striking her last nerve. And before he knew what happened she abruptly tore away her sleeping bag and lunged straight at him. All Jiraiya got in was a yelp before he was being tackled on his back by the lingerie-clad woman as she hit and smacked whatever was in her reach. He held his arms about his face in a futile attempt to shield himself, Tsunade's enragement as deadly and as prominent as the sun.

"_You_--_bastard_!!!! **I**--**fucking**--**hate**--**you**!!!" Each one of her punches ended with a single word until she achieved a full two sentences.

"Tsunade, wait!!! Wait a minute, woman!"

"Why the fuck should I, asshole?!!!"

Jiraiya, through the onslaught of striking from the virulent kunoichi, managed to get a hold of one of her arms which stopped the punches to his arms and ribs. He couldn't get a hold on the other because she was using her free hand to smack his face.

"Ugh!!!! I'm not finished!!! Let go of me!!!"

"Tsunade! Can you stop for one minute?"

Amazingly enough, she complied and stared expectantly down at the flustered man, hand on her hip. "Well? I've stopped, dumbass."

With a sigh of relief, he looked up at the livid medic nin with complete exasperation but not an ounce of anger. He was used to her abrupt inflictions of violence anyhow so what was the use of getting mad about it? In fact, he sort of admired this side of her. She stood up for herself and that's more than what any kunoichi could do on their own with just brute force alone. Tsunade had no need for a man to protect her.

_But I want to..._

"Tsunade, look. I get it. If you don't want to...-"

"Don't say it," she warned through clenched teeth.

Jiraiya shook his head. "What? Sex?"

Tsunade swiftly slapped his cheek, her face as red as a ripened apple. Her body shook with a rage she didn't even know she had as she watched him recoil from the abrasive affliction to his rough cheek. Wait, huh? She hadn't noticed it before, but were those whiskers on his face? As long as she knew him, his face was always as smooth as his talking but this was the first time she ever saw him as...a man. Yes, of course he was and all, but when had his voice gotten so deep or how had his shoulders broadened out and his body gotten so...masculine, so that whenever he was near her she felt a strange presence that coaxed out blissful sensations to her very being?

He was a teenager no longer...but a man. And that was exactly who she slept with a mere month ago.

_Jiraiya...you're not a kid anymore...and neither am I...I mean, look at me. And look at you..._

Guiltily almost, she looked away from him while wrenching her arm out of his grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him cringe- waiting for some sort of impact. That only hurt her more. Why was such a good man intimidated by a woman no less? At times, she felt guilty for treating him in such a way. When he didn't deserve it and even when he did, there was always a pang of hurt in her heart that was telling her it wasn't right what she was doing.

"...You don't have to flinch, i'm not gonna hurt you, idiot..."

Slowly, he peeked his head over his overlapped arms around his head and saw that she was actually telling the truth. It didn't worry him that she was, for once, not loathing him, but that she had on the deepest frown he's seen on a person's face. Her lovely, angelic face. Jiraiya hated to see her sad and what more, he absolutely despised her tears. As the most beautiful woman in the world, one should not subject herself to emotions that would tarnish her breathtaking, pretty little face. Even if only for a minute. He had to find out what was bothering her.

"Hime, what's wrong?"

She dismounted his muscled torso, furtively taking notice of other muscled things as well on his body before crawling back to her respective sleeping bag. Pulling it up to her shoulders, the blonde was oblivious to the prominent frown on Jiraiya's somber expression.

"Please, just leave," she whispered emotionally, her voice cracking in just the slightest leading for Jiraiya to believe that she was crying.

"No. I won't."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder to verbally retaliate when the most least expected thing happened. Jiraiya had somehow managed to read her mind and diverted her intentions with a soft, pleasant kiss to her lips. She widened her eyes as she swiftly tore away from his lips in astonishment. If the kiss was anything, it was absolutely breathtaking. But of course she wouldn't let him know that, not now at least.

"What the hell are you doing?," she asked wearily.

Jiraiya's enamoured eyes could only stare at her, her beauty and the young, pretty face that was Tsunade- the princess of Konohagakure and the Senju clan. She was his princess and as long as he lived she would stay his princess. The first time he saw her he knew it was destiny.

"Kissing you, my hime."

"...Jiraiya. Not now. Leave."

He did the opposite of frown, but smiled. The genuine smiles that had the blonde secretly swooning for him. Why did he have to be such a cute pervert?

"That was the same exact thing you said to me that night. Remember?," he whispered softly.

Tsunade blushed once more as the recollections of that fateful night from their love making escaped from the forbidden chasms of her mind. She hated how she gave in to him, but never regretted it. How she wished for their relationship to grow into something more than tryst but what could she do? Tsunade definitely was not the type to hold onto someone for even more than a week and what would make Jiraiya any different from those other guys? He couldn't possibly prove them wrong and love her stronger? Longer?

"You were the first person to tell me how beautiful my eyes were. During...sex that is."

"I love every single thing about you, Tsunade. Even that vulgar tongue of yours. The loveliest lass with the mouth of a sailor," Jiraiya mused.

She didn't know what overcame her, but for some odd reason or another, an unknown force caused her to peel off her sleeping bag and pat the empty space next to her. Jiraiya accepted the invitation without second thought and settled beside her in the sleep bag, held up his weight with an elbow while cradling his face in an open palm, gazing warmly at her.

"You know, perverts aren't usually allowed in here unless they've earned it," Tsunade said as a matter-of-factly.

He chuckled at her witty remark and also at the faux seriousness on her face. God, this woman ceased to amaze him with her cleverness. Jiraiya then let out a wistful sigh as he gently rubbed her upper arm.

"I take it i've earned it?"

"If you didn't then I would have already kicked your ass outta my tent, smarty," she quipped.

The blonde haired kunoichi received a kiss to her forehead which almost instantly calmed her, yielding slightly to his hand on her arm as she instinctively snuggled up to him- his warmth. The strong man was a built-in radiator of heat, soothing her tense muscles and relaxing her confuddled mind. He smelled of the forests of Konoha, rain and with just a hint of an enticing cologne she almost couldn't resist.

He reacted to the shift of position, her body cradled closely against his. Jiraiya wound his arm around her hip, held her fast next to the upper length of his body. With just this silent moment of affection, he lost all rational thought and gave in to instinct. And instinct was to hold her. Just hold her and never let go. Maybe tonight would be the night he'd get lucky, maybe not. It was irrelevant to him now. He was with the woman he was madly in love with. If just for this one night.

"You know I love you, right hime?"

"Mhm..."

Jiraiya kissed the crown of his princess' blonde haired head, smiled. "I love you, Tsunade. One day...I hope I can get the chance to hold you like this all the time."

Tsunade giggled into his chest, simultaneously inhaling his intoxicating scent. "That might even come true...but your chances are running slim."

"How come?," he queried with a half smile, half smirk on his face.

As nonchalantly as they came, she told him quite bluntly, "Because, baka, unless you take your hand off my ass then you won't live to have anymore hopes about the two of us."

The white haired Jounnin took her threat as an invitation and instead of ceasing his hand on her backside he leaned down and kissed her head again. He didn't hear not a peep from her after that- about his hand on her ass anyway.

"You are my woman. My hands shall touch you wherever they may wander."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop while you're ahead baka," warned the lethargic blonde.

Just then, Jiraiya's dark eyes noticed something in his peripheral and when he looked it was none other than the condom he exposed earlier at the edge of the sleeping bag. When Tsunade shut her eyes, buried her face deeper into his chest, that was when he quickly reached for it. She reopened her eyes, groggily looked up at him with confusion in her caramel irises.

"Jiraiya...what's going on?"

She was answered with a square plastic object in her face and once her eyes adjusted to the dark, read the words 'Incarcerated Dragon: The #1 Trusted Condom of the Shinobi Countryside'.

Tsunade gasped in response, his name leaving her mouth in an astounded shriek. "Jiraiya!"

"Woman, calm down. I was just showing it to you. Remember I put it on your sleeping bag?," said the exhausted toad sage.

Slowly, cautiously, she nodded her head while averting her eyes from the condom with reluctance to his honest eyes. Well, he was telling the truth as far as she knew. Jiraiya furthered her assumptions when he took the condom back and put it into his pocket.

"See? I can resist my desires, hime. For you, i'll refrain from any perverted thoughts- even if you are in lingerie and I have a perfectly reliable condom."

Laughing gently, she moved her head up and down again in a reassured nod. "Alright."

As her laughter died down, she found herself staring into his eyes. They were the equivalent of a darkened pool of love and compassion, affection all sprialed into one into an abyss of no return. Each time she gazed into them like that, she found her heart surrendering to his intentions further and further. One day she feared she wouldn't be able to deny his love and her entire heart would belong to him. It was scary...but not entirely dreadful. When she thought about it, if her heart were ever to belong to him then no doubt his heart would belong to her as well. A compensation of his eternal love for her and her only.

She wanted to believe he would stop his womanizing ways to be with her, but then again this **was **Jiraiya she was talking about. Maybe he would cool it down but never actually **stop **staring at women's backsides and peeping on them in the privacy of hideouts around his favorite locations like the women's bath-houses. Tsunade wasn't afraid to admit it- she needed commitment and complete devotion in a relationship, and not that Jiraiya was uncapable of giving her those things in which he gave to her on a daily basis, but she also needed faithfulness. She was almost certain he wouldn't be able to give her that, if not all of it.

_I love him too. But can he really stay faithful to me? This is the guy who's slept with nearly half the girls in our Chuunin year. And what about those other girls in distant villages on our missions? If he can't be faithful to me...then he can't be with me. It's that simple._

"You have the prettiest eyes i've ever seen, hime. The prettiest. I swear...i've never liked butterscotch until I looked into these gorgeous eyes. Now I love it. Infact, i'm craving some right now."

"Baka, only you would say something like that..."

Tsunade reached up a hand to hold onto his cheek as a small smile lifted her full lips into a breathtaking grin that had his heart doing somersaults.

"And it's also the sweetest thing you ever said..."

She fulfilled his wishes and on her own accord reached up and kissed him, an action he took full advantage of as he responded to her lips, held her body as tightly as humanly possible until all they could feel were eachother's racing heartbeats. In that one kiss, he could smell her divinely intoxicating scent of lush fruits and the smell he was absolutely in love with- vanilla. Jiraiya was simply in love with her, end of story.

"I love you, baka."

"I love you too, hime."

"Jiraiya?"

"Hmm?"

Tsunade suddenly did something that surprised the both of them when she used her extraordinary human strength and shoved him on his back. He was in a state of shock when she mounted him in all of her lingerie clad glory, silken tendrils of blonde curtaining around her slender face that tousled when she sat her backside on his groin. Already she could tell that he was ready with the steady rising of his large appendage which began to protrude from the apex of his thighs.

"...Take out that condom. You're gonna need it."

As she said that, an evil smirk was planted on her lips as she ran a soft hand down the ripped hills of his chest and down his torso. Jiraiya's startlement was quickly shaken off when he heard those words, like purring through his perverted ears. She had a fantastic bedroom voice. Tsunade was about the most sexiest seductress he's had in his bed.

"Are you sure? I was just thinking that an occasion like this could call for more...pleasure."

Giggling a seductive sound, she leaned downwards and traced a finger against the contours of his lips. "...You sure?," she asked innocently, ambers equivalent to a those of a helpless kitten.

"Yes, hime."

"Just this once..."

Tsunade met him in a tender kiss which slowly evolved into a passionate liplock of moans and tongues inside of eachother's mouths. Jiraiya's hands refused to keep to themselves as they roamed every single dip, every little curvature that was on her perfect body. He touched her smoldering skin that felt like the equivalent to the finest of satins as he slowly began to explore other parts of her body, parts that would have those exotic little sighs of helpless pleasure elicit from her pretty throat.

Jiraiya's left hand was busy squeezing at one of her soft, ample breasts while the other had ventured far below her navel. Towards a destination that was concealed in a pair of tiny, pink silk panties. Tsunade felt his hand at her breast which proceeded her to jut out her chest but when she felt his other hand between her thighs, she couldn't help but roll her hips.

She was in ecstasy as he boldly used his skilled fingers to rub slowly at the seam of her sex, seeping steadily with her nonstop juices. Jiraiya could already tell that she was ready, her panties soaked immensely beneath his digits. The blonde haired kunoichi cried out into his mouth continuously, his pleasure never letting up and only increasing when his thumb found her swollen clit and rubbed it with a roughened fervor, two fingers easing into her smoldering entrance through the damp silken material.

"Oh, Jiraiya!," she gasped when they parted lips, her head tilting backwards, exposing her delicate neck.

"You're wetter this time. What's the matter hime? Am I that irresistible?"

Tsunade answered him with a strangled cry, the hand at her breast going into her bra and rolling her hardened peak between two fingers. Jiraiya could practically smell her heady arousal, enveloping him in it's intoxicating scent.

"I know I am, but you're even more tempting. You know what's amazing? Your moaning could attract all sorts of trouble out here. Should I stop?," he mused beneath her, watching the tantalizing woman above him tremor in her own little euphoria of blissful pleasure.

The amber eyed woman shook her head, breathing erratic as she brought her head back to stare down at him through said lust filled eyes.

"Fuck it. Let them bring an army, they'll have to wait until we're finished."

Jiraiya then took away his fingers in which she responded in a gentle whimper. "Yes they will. Come on, help me with this contraption of yours."

"It's a bra, moron," Tsunade chastised lightly.

She slapped away his hands that attempted to rid her of the garment and proceeded to do it herself, reaching her arms behind her back to unlatch the wire hooks of her bra that matched her panties. Jiraiya decided to pass the time of her unclothing herself with quickly shedding off his shirt and as soon as the shirt went past his head, his eyes were greeted with the godsend view of ample breasts. Tsunade wouldn't let up the triumphance in her amber irises at the gawking of her sage lover, well aware that her breasts were the object of desire of all men. And why wouldn't they be? They were fascinating enough to satisfy the biggest pervert of Konoha so they were bound to be the talk of any man that passed her by.

In utter astoundment, he whispered beneath his breath, "I still can't get over this rack, woman."

"Are you gonna look or are you gonna actually do something with these?"

Jiraiya answered his query with both of hands cupping to underside of her assets, as heavy as holding two fully grown cantaloupes but nowhere near their texture. They felt as soft as cotton and were as creamy and tempting as the body lotions he would secretly watch her apply to her voluptuous body in the privacy of her bedroom. The rosy peaks at the very center of both were like the fantastic finale to a perfect pair of vanilla ice cream cones. He drank in the sight of her, the scarce chance that he actually seized to be with her tonight. He would die to see the look on Orochimaru's face if he were to ever see him consummating their gorgeous female teammate. Then again, Jiraiya wasn't entirely sure if the snake Sannin was actually into women as much as he was.

"No worries, doll. Just let me take care of you."

Tsunade was forced to wrap her legs around his hips as he sat up in her sleeping bag until she was sitting in his lap. What he did next she thought she was prepared for but quickly lost all control when he lowered his mouth onto one of her breasts, leaving a hot trail of saliva wherever he went as he kissed and lapped at the satiny mound. Her nipples practically throbbed with desire at his hungry suckles, Jiraiya never leaving one unattended for too long as he went from one pinkened peak to the other.

"Jiraiya!," moaned the blonde.

He had become immediately engrossed with giving attention to her massive breasts that he was completely oblivious to the fact that he switched back and forth to either breast nearly three times. Tsunade's sighs also played a part in his engrossment seeing as her sounds were the equivalence of a thousand angels singing in a harmonic falsetto. Jiraiya was then suddenly rendered nonplussed when she yanked his head up from her chest, impatient auburns greeting his perplexed expression.

"What?"

"Enough. At this rate, the sun will come up and you still won't be finished," she said with exasperation, rolling her eyes.

He sighed softly, a forlorn sound as he brought her closer to the upper length of his body with a pair of hands on her tiny waist. "Can you blame me? You are a princess...I want each and everytime I consumate you to be special..."

A blush formed on her face, the buxom blonde unsure of whether or not to rebuke him or to succumb to his somewhat impudent, yet sweet words.

"You know I only want to make this quick-"

"Alas, fair lass. Quick is not in my vocabulary. A woman should be given the pleasure she deserves...you deserve this more than any woman i've been with."

Tsunade's blush grew deeper as his eyes stared at her with an intensity she only experienced but a few times in her life. Those few times were only with him. She parted her lips to respond but all she could get out was a muffled word lost in the caverns of his mouth as he kissed her softly. She yielded to his advances instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth for his eager tongue.

That moment was a frenzied zephyr of touching and clenching, groping and latching of eachother's bodies, Tsunade unable to get enough of how he was squeezing the life out of her ass; warm caresses to every inch of her aching body from her flat abdomen to her thighs, all of which he touched with soft yet calloused hands. What really fascinated and frustrated her at the same time was that he was almost purposefully avoiding the area at the apex of her thighs.

"Please...now, take me...," Tsunade begged breathlessly between kisses before going back to dancing tongues.

Jiraiya answered that plead with a growl into her mouth, taking her leg and abruptly throwing it atop his shoulder- while she was still sitting in his lap. Before she could sum up what was going on, he took the liberty of breaking the kiss and elaborated what was going on to her in the best way he could, desire overwhelming his very mind.

"You might not have your fantasies fulfilled quickly, but you'll get them fulfilled lithely. Tonight, your acrobatics are being put to the test, my limber dame."

Tsunade practically wanted to cry in utter frustration, but she could only let out an impatient whine as she tried to take her leg back from his shoulder in which he firmly clasped at the ankle.

A hint of a whine in her voice, she continued to try tugging her leg from his strong grasp. "No, Jiraiya."

He slowly settled them back down onto the sleeping bag with her on the bottom, leg still perched on his shoulder. Not that it hurt or nothing- Tsunade was practically human rubber- but she found it annoying that he was so easily fascinated with her flexible abilities of being as lithe as she was. It wasn't her fault her body could stretch like a gymnast. She was a pro at somersaults and could easily arch her spine until she could very well grab at her ankles from behind.

Jiraiya was the pervert of perverts. The original.

"Wait, baka. Take my leg from your shoulder and then we can continue."

With a faux frown he cooed softly, "Is my precious little doll afraid i'll break her?"

Tsunade took a moment to adjust herself slightly beneath him then huffed impatiently. "I'm not a doll."

"You sure? 'Cause you sure look like one. What insane person would say otherwise?"

He nuzzled his face against her cheek, Tsunade relishing in the pleasing sensation of his roughened cheek. He then kissed her tenderly on lips that he would have fully believed to have been blessed by angels. She slowly smiled up at him with ambers that shone almost like neon lights in the dark of the tent, lifted a gentle hand to cup his whiskered face as he continued with his praising.

"You're so gorgeous. I refuse to let another man touch you...lay his eyes on any intimate part of your body..." He averted his eyes downwards to marvel at the half naked woman then back into her ambers. "Except me that is," he finished with a jubilant smile.

Tsunade's own grin widened after she heard that, a giggle escaping subsequently. "Baka, this is coming from you? You can't keep you dick in your pants for one day to save your life. You're in no position to be possessive."

"You are right, hime. Which is why I came here."

"Oh, so you planned this? How long? Since this morning?"

Shrugging, the toad sage said honestly and nonchalantly, "Well, maybe only an hour ago. All I knew was that there was a gorgeous buxom blonde two tents away and I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like that. Who would?"

The caramel eyed woman giggled again, making her chest jiggle against his own chest, Jiraiya relenting the woman inwardly for how her nipples brushed against him in the most inviting of ways. If he were anything other than a gentleman, he would have already fucked her and been off. But how could he do that? Tsunade was practically the only woman he treated with more affection and love than any woman he's known. Did he mention she was also a princess?

"How about Orochimaru? You don't see him in here do you?"

"Nope, and it better stay that way. He doesn't wanna see me defend my woman."

"...**Your **woman, huh?"

He pressed his lips against hers, relishing in the angelic sounds she made when he kissed her. Pulling away, he reached up and adorned her forehead with a light kiss then the crown of her head.

"Yes. Don't you ever question it again. You were always mine. Other women don't compare to you, hime."

"...So. What are those other women?"

Jiraiya smiled wider. "A list of women that didn't make the cut. But one woman did. In fact, i've already sealed the list and placed it away safe and sound."

Tsunade knew it was going to come to this. His proclamations of commitment. Faithfulness. In all honesty, she didn't believe him for a minute. But at the moment, she could do nothing but let herself...feel. Even for a second. To believe his words with all of her aching, lovesick heart. Maybe, just maybe, this man really could leave all those women alone and focus on her.

"Who is that woman?"

"She's beautiful...intelligent. Charismatic. As lovely as a sunset in Konohagakure's valley's. Her smile could brighten a room all on its own, she has this gorgeous blonde hair that you wouldn't believe felt like actual silk. And she has the most prettiest eyes. Think you know her?"

Of course she knew who it was, but the blonde wasn't about to fall for his little games anytime soon. If she was any type of woman, it was a woman who liked a challenge.

"No, I don't. But maybe I might know if you..." Her voice trailed off when she touched his face, dragged nimble fingertips down his cheek until they whispered down the hills of his muscled chest. "...Tell me a little more about her."

The toad sage nearly let free his rolling chuckle as he let her run her hand down his torso. He knew exactly what game she was playing and this was exactly why he loved her. She wasn't an easy fuck. You had to work for this woman and dammit did he work for her last time. He had to persuade her for at least half the night and all that got him was her to take off her clothes. Don't even get the man started on how long it took her to get her legs on his shoulders.

"Well, not only is she sexy, but she's about the most voluptuous woman i've seen so far. And by voluptuous, I mean she's shaped exactly like an hourglass."

"Hmm, she sounds perfect. The only thing this woman isn't, is a probably a princess right?," Tsunade teased.

His hand that was still on her ankle slowly ascended up her smooth leg, the silken exterior she called skin ran beneath his fingers as he began to travel towards her thigh. Tremors passed through her body like tiny electrical jolts of pure excitement that coursed through her veins and affected nearly every entire inch of her body from her toes to her nose.

"You cease to amaze me, doll. That's exactly what she is. I'm a lucky man to be with a woman of such caliber."

Tsunade smiled gently. "Really?"

"Really. But you know what I love most about her?"

"What is it?"

"...She doesn't even have to say a thing. Because when she wants something, all I have to do is look in her eyes. They speak more than she ever will."

"What do you suppose they're saying now?"

Tsunade then felt a pair of fingers hook into the waist of her panties, slowly dragging it down her hip. "I think they're saying they want me to make love to her," he answered huskily, a carnal glint in his dark eyes.

She lifted her hips to allow him to slide the rest of her silk from her legs, Jiraiya still keeping her leg on his shoulder perched. Tsunade found it her time to try and pry it free yet as soon as she got it away, in mid-air he caught her ankle. Playful obsidian irises gazed down at her, brought her ankle to his lips and kissed it.

"You didn't even know what I was going to do next," Jiraiya whispered huskily.

"Can you blame me for wanting my damn ankle back where it belongs?"

He shook his head, chuckled as he began to lower her ankle until her foot was proportionate to where her other foot was on the sleeping bag. Jiraiya then surprised her when he took both of her thighs, separated them as far as they could go resulting in a wonderfully ajar area that housed a place of abandon he couldn't resist no matter what anyone told him. Jiraiya had an unrelenting desire to marry this lovely woman everytime he feasted his eyes between her thighs.

"Is that better, hime?"

The amber eyed woman stared at him with a look in her irises that brewed with both anticipation and for some reason or another, spite. Jiraiya wasn't going to even dare question a look like that, her eyes spoke for themselves. She wanted what he knew was an imminent engrossment, yet spited him for a reason he still couldn't quite figure out.

"Maybe..."

Jiraiya then smiled, a charming grin that she couldn't help but kiss him for. Tsunade lifted her upperbody against him and pressed her lips chastely against his before pulling away, settled back onto her sleeping bag. The way her silken sunkissed locks fanned about her, as wanton as her hips that rolled towards him without any care in the world, only deepened his affection for the irresistibly gorgeous woman. Whenever she became like this, so carefree, that was when his emotions for her would become haywire. This was when she was most lovely. When she was happy.

Through relieved eyes, she watched as he finally lowered his head between her thighs, anticipating his lips but instead felt a stealthy finger as it traced lightly down her slit towards her entrance. Tsunade moaned softly when he penetrated her tight muscles, squirmed as the thick finger stroked gently amidst the snug, moist caverns that trickled with more of her juices the more he moved his digit. Soon after she felt his hot, short breaths against the petals of her flower and that was when anticipation cut into her body like a knife. The one thing the blonde hated above anything else was waiting.

His tongue was the most sensational feeling she felt that night as he used the wet muscle to lave patiently at her tiny nub. She clawed at his hair until she grasped roots, tugged gently in her own little way of encouraging him to progress his ministrations. His tongue worked in perfect harmony with his diligent finger, Tsunade's core melting gradually into his mouth, lubricating his digit in turn which caused him to penetrate her faster. Jiraiya, besides being the god of sex, was also a firm believer in teamwork so the blonde wasn't surprised one bit when the faster the ministrations of his finger, the more swiftly his tongue complied.

"Jiraiya!!!"

At this rate, any rogue nin, low level shinobi, or even a five year old could hear them, more or less find them. But for some reason or another, neither their sensei nor their snake inhabitant teammate could hear them when they were the closest out of all of the eligible people who could find them.

She tried to obtain as much of his pleasure as possible towards the peak of her orgasm, shoving as much of his skilled mouth as possible towards the scalding heat of her womanhood. Jiriaya reacted with a rapturous enthusiasm unparalleled to anything else she's felt in her life. All it took was one more of his phenomenal suckles to her swollen clit and she was off the edge, falling into an endless abyss of shrouded pleasure, her orgasm like pure adrenaline pumping through her veins instead of blood.

"OH, JIRAIYA!!!!!"

Even after that sudden outburst, the nearby sleeping inhabitants didn't hear them. Wow, Jiraiya wasn't kidding when he said a bomb going off wouldn't wake those two. Just what kind of Chuunin team were they anyway? And please don't ask why it was necessary for all four of them to go together on a mission, being as Sarutobi-sensei was the Sandaime. The mission was an S ranked, end of story.

Jiraiya tasted every last drop of her sweet, sinful essence, drank the woman like his favourite sake. He didn't cease his finger nor his tongue as the blonde haired kunoichi moaned a continuous harmony of his name along with breathless pleads for him to never stop what he was doing. Was it her or was the sex getting better? She was afraid to admit it, but maybe, just maybe, she'd consider him as a potential boyfriend. Or a bi-weekly booty call, either one worked in her favour.

"Please, Jiraiya...more?"

He gazed up into her eyes, saw the most adorable emotions of placid tenderness and what he cherished out of all the looks she's ever given him. Affection. He was like a servant to his princess when he obliged to her words.

Kissing the sweet bud of her flower, he slowly inserted another finger into her contracting walls, felt them do a repetitive rhythm of contracting and releasing that only she could perfect. He wanted to be situated in her warmth, feel her caverns perform for his appendage what she was for his fingers. As her pussy continued to release it's juices, Jiraiya only added onto sensation, prolonged the amber eyed kunoichi's orgasm further when he swiftly began his fingers inside of her again along with his fervorous tongue at her tiny bud. He milked everything she had to give from her wanton body, so pliant beneath him, if he were to insert another digit she would have welcomed it without complaint.

Tsunade's tsunami of shrieks and moans were slowly diminishing once Jiraiya lifted his head from the apex of her thighs, removed his fingers.

"Hime. That was only the beginning," he remarked incredulously as he watched her moan softly to no person in particular, rolling her hips towards a pleasure that had already ceased.

"Now?," Tsunade pleaded, ambers clouded with passion, lips swollen from their kisses and from being between her teeth.

Jiraiya scaled up her body, wrapped both of his strong arms around her supple body before leaning down to kiss her. "Yes. You've waited long enough, doll."

In their hungry kiss, Tsunade divulged a desperation deep inside of her that she had no prior knowledge of existing as she grabbed the waist of his pants and removed them as far as she could. Jiraiya finished taking off the remainder of his pants, a triumphance in both of them that they were finally naked together; nothing else was stopping them or holding them back. At least eachother that was.

The amber eyed kunoichi felt the blissful feeling of his throbbing erection on her thigh, opened her legs further for him to fit between them and relished in the sensations of his appendage situated at her entrance. She whimpered into his mouth, her whimper evolving into shrieks of surprisement when he suddenly took one of her legs and swung it clear over his shoulder, her foot dangling in mid-air.

"Please...please, don't make me wait."

"Shhh, I don't want you to beg anymore."

The anxious woman then felt as the pulsating head of his erection slowly parted the petals of her flower, with every inch that disappeared into her warmth, the more she moaned for him. Tsunade refused to lie still beneath him as she tossed her head feverishly against her pillow, rolled her hips to allow more of him inside of her. A scream caught in her throat when the last inches of him magically sank into the depths of her cervix. She thought she would have lost it if he didn't lean down to kiss her.

"I've waited...too long, Jiraiya. Don't make me wait again," she whispered softly, closed her eyes.

"_Again_...I hope we have alot of those..."

Tsunade opened her eyes, smirked up at him. "You baka...Planning ahead doesn't really suit you."

Jiraiya chuckled a husky, resonating sound that reverberated all the way to her thighs. She shivered and then felt as he wound an arm around her back, lifted her upperbody until her naked chest pressed tightly against his, forced to look into his dark irises that just screamed sexy.

"I don't plan, damsel. I simply foretell. I _know_ there will be more of this..." He leaned down to her lips, kissed them softly. "You just don't wanna admit it," he muttered musingly.

The blonde haired kunoichi moaned in light protest against his lips, hit the back of his head as their kiss deepened. She enwrapped her arms around his neck, felt his tongue delve slowly into the heat of her small mouth and past her luscious lips. Tsunade reveled at his passion, raked her nails up his bare back as he started to slowly inch out of her tight walls, her pussy like a vice grip around his large appendage.

His rhythm was steady and painfully slow, as though her scalding juices were made of molasses. She tore away from his lips to throw her head back in a act of pure, wanton abandon, uneven pants escaping her throat from his increasing tempo. Jiraiya couldn't help but stare at her, feel a strong sense of accomplishment that he finally had this woman moaning beneath him once more. He thought he wouldn't be able to, that his charms would fall short the second time around. But then he remembered something. No matter how much the dame resented his womanizing and perversion, acts of lechery, she just couldn't get enough of the charisma that was Jiraiya, the toad sage.

"_Jiraiya_?!"

His name was cried from her lips like a query and he had to be honest that he truly didn't do anything to have his name elicited in such a manner. Then again, now that he thought about it, all he really did was situate himself just a little ways closer to her, and maybe he angled himself a bit as he did it. But whatever he did, he wasn't going to let up and by the sounds of her sinful sighs, he sure as hell was going to do whatever it took to figure out exactly what it was.

Tsunade was every bit as what men fantasized she'd be in bed- loud and insatiable. Jiraiya swore the woman's unrelenting rapture and hunger for sex was about the equivalence to a woman who hasn't had sex in years. He didn't know if he could hold out, having to endure the woman's exotic sounds and the way she moved her body and hips with such vivacity, he was sure he'd just lose it. She was purely and utterly ravenous.

"Tsunade, you're breaking me woman," he muttered beneath his breath.

The friction was too good to describe, Tsunade moaning nonstop, pleading for him to go harder; faster; deeper. She commanded him like a damn army sargent and he really didn't mind at all. She felt his thrusts intensify as the minutes went by, but what she failed to feel was what she felt last time. Tsunade remembered the feeling as though it happened yesterday. He reached such a special spot within her caverns, it must have been in her lower abdomen the way he descended so deep inside of her. It caused so many unexplainable sensations to happen within her body. She didn't know an orgasm could feel like the one she had.

"No...deeper...please...please, Jiraiya."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"I don't want to hurt _you_," she hissed, rolling her hips to his hammering appendage.

Jiraiya took any threat from the woman as a death threat, whether she just got out of a hotspring or whether they were in the middle of sex. He obeyed her, felt just a tad bit guilty when a resonating gasp tore through the air, melding in with the sounds of their love making. The gasp then turned into heart wrenching cries, not of pain, but of pleasure. He underestimated her. Tsunade was becoming accustomed to him, he began to notice as his thrusts became fuller and more denser. She had even explained to him once that she'd never been with anyone as well endowed as him. He took that to heart and vowed to never hurt her if they so happened to fall into the same predicament again. Tsunade _was _his delicate little doll after all.

"**Ahhh**!!!! Yes, yes! Just like that, don't stop!"

And he didn't. He deep-ended the voluptuous woman until she couldn't decide to have her orgasm now or later. Her mind a helplessly jumbled mess, she blindly met his thrusts in a desperate attempt to feel as much of his pleasure as humanly possible. Tsunade created abrasions on his back that would have been mistakened for being attacked by a litter of cats, her nails nearly drawing blood as she raked them hard up his hot, dampened skin.

His name was repeated angelically from her lips like a broken record, but to Jiraiya, it was his favourite song. Why couldn't all songs sound like this?

"JIRAIYA!!!!! OHHH, JIRAIYA!!!!!"

Could an orgasm be described as soul stealing? Because that was exactly how it felt, Tsunade's sensuous body a tremoring delight beneath him. Her blood felt like it was replaced with pure adrenaline as it soared throughout all of her veins, the height of her orgasm felt all throughout her body and even took away her breath. Her vision was as white as the clouds on a beautiful, spring afternoon and her cries were as lifting as the breeze that went along with that said day. She was all celestial, all gorgeous and all exotic. Jiraiya didn't want to leave her for anything in the world. He'd die before he lose this woman.

He held her tight against him, still aware that her leg was perched atop his shoulder as he buried his face into the crevice of her delicate neck. An animalistic sound reverberated out of his throat, Tsunade feeling endless spews of his seed sow deep into her womb in broken spurts as her caverns nearly strangled his thick appendage into submission. Both were lost in a requited euphoria of passion that no other person could even fathom of. Words weren't necessary to explain how they were feeling, just actions.

When the height of her bliss had finally mellowed down, only then did she open her ambers, relished in the small kisses he placed upon the dip in her collarbone in the same spot again and again.

"Why won't you stay faithful to me?"

"...I'm devoted to you, hime. I'm committed to you. I would do anything-"

"Then stay faithful to me..."

He didn't answer her, only lifted his head from her neck to plant a soft kiss upon her warm lips. She whimpered against their kiss, shook her head as she felt tears sting the back of her pretty auburns.

"Jiraiya, promise me-"

"I won't do that to you. I won't give you promises I can't keep. I don't ever want to hurt you, love..."

Tsunade studied the utter desperation and sincerity in his dark irises, wanted to slap him senseless and cry her eyes out. Yet, she found she couldn't, not when he was giving her a look like that. If it weren't for the sheer fact that he was down right sexy, she'd just dump this guy once and for all.

"...Okay."

After kissing her, he whispered softly, "You understand?"

"Mhm."

Jiraiya sighed forlornly then kissed the crown of her blonde haired head, kept her tight against him with both of their sweaty bodies melded together. One. That was how he always saw them and he couldn't see them as anything else.

"Right now, I can't give you the faith you deserve and I won't lie to you and promise that I can. You deserve better than me, hime, you and I both know that."

Tsunade smiled into his shoulder, felt her heart about to burst with as much affection as a person's heart could muster up. For a pervert, this guy was pretty damn sweet and she couldn't deny that his charms always and without fail worked on her, everytime. She hugged him tightly around his neck, kissed his cheek.

"Baka, don't you know by now?" She pulled back to look at him, mirth illuminating in all that he was, all that she loved. "I don't want anyone else."

She was abruptly caught off guard when he captured her lips against his with a rapturous kiss, love and all sorts of other things she couldn't even think of at the moment pouring into her very soul. That one kiss, he didn't even have to tell her, held the promise of not faithfulness but the promise of both of them one day being together without having to worry about anything. Not commitment, not devotion, and not being faithful. Because they would have matured enough to walk into a relationship with all of those things in tow as second nature. They wouldn't even have to worry about keeping it up.

Because their eternal love would be the fuel to all that was their bond. All that was Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Together.

* * *

A/N: Aww, wasn't it cute? Is it any better than the other Jir/Tsu ficlets i've come out with? Let me know, readers! Review, please!


End file.
